The Divergent
by IWantToBeAWriter
Summary: '"You're results," she murmurs, taking a breath. "You had an aptitude for three factions."' Hermione Granger, Erudite born, has a secret, a secret she can't tell anybody. With Tom Riddle finding and killing the Divergent, Hermione has to stay hidden. But has she made the right choice? Did she choose wisely? HarryPotter/Divergent -Ron/Hermione- Romance/Action/Adventure-
1. Unusual results

A/N: Hi I'm Lucy, and I am a new account! I hope you like this.. as you may already know, it's a Harry Potter story, set in the environment featured in the Divergent series (i.e the faction system etc). I haven't put it in the the cross-over section, seeing as none of the characters will cross over, but if it bothers any of you, I will change it (: Also, this is an adventure story but there will also be a main love storyline too, between a certain Miss Granger and someone.. *wink wink* I think you know who it is if you have seen the two characters listed ;D sorry, I do ship all the canon pairings.. (but I do like Nuna). So yeah.. Romione... ekkkk I hope this doesn't put some of you off the story! Hopefully not (: Maybe read and see? If it bothers you that much, I understand.. (: I will probably update once a week, maybe twice if I'm feeling generous (: Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_-"We read to know that we are not alone."-_

* * *

_The Divergent: Chapter 1: Unusual results_

I wake up when my Mother pulls open the curtains in my bedroom, and the light comes streaming in through the gap. I groan loudly, squeezing my eyes shut in a desperate attempt to shield away the burning, but it is no use; the burning reds and oranges fill up inside my eyelids, despite my attempt to keep them out, and I can't help but sigh in defeat; every morning. Every single morning they get in, and I can't stop them.

My Mother chuckles, a soft laugh that I have heard oh so many times before. It's the one she uses only for me, and it's as much mine as it is hers. It's associated with me, I've never heard her laugh like that for anyone else, not even my Father.

I peak open one of my eyes, and see her standing at the foot of my bed, dark blue clothes, _Erudite _clothes, in her arms. She's blurry, fuzzy around the edges, because of my limited sight, and I open my eyes fully to gain my full vision. The light blinds me for a few seconds, before my eyes adjust to my surroundings, and I stare at my Mother for a moment, until the edges of her body become clear.

Her hair, dark like mine, hangs in curls around her shoulders; she hasn't put it up in a ponytail, atleast not yet; she's supposed to though, as the Erudite women always wear their hair in a ponytail, to keep their hair out of their way when they are hard at work, developing serums or studying the body, as my parents do. My Mother told me once that her hair used to be like mine; frizzy, bushy, _large, _but in her age it calmed down, transforming into the wondrous curls she now owns. My hair still remains with the frizz, and I hightly doubt it will ever truly go to soft and un-frizzy, despite what my Mother says.

"Mmhh," I mumble, stifling a yawn. "Early, too _early."_

It is early. Usually, I wake up around seven, which is fine, but according to the digital clock on my nightstand, it's 6am. And I don't do 6am.

My Mother simply smiles at me, placing my clothes at the foot of my bed. Her fingers flow gently over the blue material, but her eyes remain fixed on mine.

"It's the day of your test," she says to me, as if she thought I had forgotten. I didn't forget, how could I? The aptitude test is the most important part of any seventeen year old witch or wizard's life, it's not something that you can brush off and forget about, even if you wanted too. It's probably the most important part of your life, finding out where you belong, and then choosing if you want to go there or not. You don't have to follow the test and what it says, but it's a guide. Tomorrow, at the choosing ceremony, when I decide where I want to go, I don't have to pick the results I find out today.

"I know," I murmur, sitting up, running my hands over my face, trying to wake myself up. I pinch my cheek, thinking that the feeling of pain might jerk me awake, but it doesn't; I remain tired, now with pain in my cheek.

"Are you nervous?"

I frown. Am I nervous? A bit. I think. I don't know what I'm more nervous about though. Finding out that I am certainly Erudite, or finding out that I belong in another faction. But is it nerves, or is it fear? Am I _scared _of finding out where I belong, when really, it's just a normal stage in everyone's life? I don't know.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," my Mother responds, and I give her a small smile, unsure of what else to do or say. She walks over to me, her feet padding against the wooden floor, before taking a seat on my bed, and wrapping her arms around me.

Her lips are close to my ear, and I hear her whisper, "We love you, no matter what; _blood_ before faction."

I understand why she is whispering. They have cameras everywhere; you never know if he could have planted one in your house or not. If Riddle found out what she had just said, he would make us factionless, or even kill us, because of three simple words spoken out of love. To him, it's faction before blood, but he's cold-hearted and doesn't know anything about love. And he wouldn't want her promoting blood before faction, as he wants everyone to be where they should be. He wants us all to fit in our society, but only where we belong.

My Mother leaves my room to leave me to get changed. She kisses my head as she goes, and I close my eyes at her touch, but before I can barely even register it, she has gone. I open my eyes and an empty wall faces me, and I let a sigh escape my lips.

Slowly, I climb out of bed, swinging my legs over; my thoughts linger on the aptitude test, and my whole body goes numb; it seems I'm more afraid that I thought.

What am I? Am I truly an Erudite, the faction I was brought up in, home of the clever, of the intelligent? I shudder at the thought. Ever since Tom Riddle became head of Erudite, things haven't been as good as what they once were. And as scared as I am to leave my parents, I'm even more scared to have to stay in the same faction as him.

I have a quick shower, not wanting to spend too much time under the water. My hair is wet, despite my hard work to try and keep it dry by keeping my head away from the falling water, and I have no choice but to blow-dry it before I get changed. As I blow away the remains of the water from my damp hair, I can't help but think how it symbolises me getting rid of the Erudite in me, and it makes my shudder.

Once I'm changed, I stare at myself in the mirror; the blue clothes, the jeans and the button down blouse, all point me out to the others as an Erudite. I bite my lip as I pull my hair up into a tight ponytail, and stare at my face for a second. Pale skin. Dull eyes. Bushy hair. I grimace, before turning away. Sometimes I wish I didn't have a mirror in my bathroom.

I know I will have to pick a faction tomorrow, but I don't know which. There are 5. Erudite, the clever. Dauntless, the brave. Amity, the kind. Abnegation, the selfless. And Candor, the honest. The test I take today will show me which one to pick, but it won't force me to pick that faction. Ultimately, it's my decision. And that's what makes it harder. Do I leave my parents.. Or do I stay with them?

My Father has made me toast, and it greets me as I sit down in my seat at the table. I pick it up and eat it slowly, scared that I will throw up if I eat too quick; I wouldn't be surprised with the way my stomach is churning.

My Father drops into a seat beside me, kissing my cheek, then opening the paper my Mother had left on the table. He glances at it, staring at the words which I cannot see, before grimacing and turning it over.

"What happened?" I ask, taking another bite of my breakfast.

"We're still attacking the Abnegation; poor Arthur, they're slating him and his family."

By 'We' he means the Erudite. The Erudite want to control the Goverment, and are trying to get the rest of the Factions to vote for them by making up lies about the Abnegation, or making them out to be horrible and bad leaders.

I take the paper and open it, seeing the faces of five red-headed people in Abnegation grey; the Weasleys. Arthur Weasley, a small man who is losing his hair, stands next to his wife (I don't know her name) and two sons; his daughter stands next to wife. The Article reads:

**_An Unstable mind? Weasley is losing it_**

_Arthur Weasley, deputy to Amos Diggory, is rumoured to have lost the plot, _Rita Skeeter, award-winning journalist writes, _according to Erudite superiors. In the last meeting, held in the Abnegation Head-Quarters, Weasley lost his notes, forgot the subject that was supposed to be discussed, therefore having to rely on Erudite spokesman, Xenophilius Lovegood, to remind him of the topic at hand. _

_However, this isn't the worst of it._

_Weasley is putting his own family at risk by donating his entire earnings to the Factionless each month; it isn't a secret that Arthur helps the Factionless, but he seems to be giving away his children's chances of an evening meal. Is this the sort of faction you want running your goverment? I think not._

I swallow, putting the paper down, not wanting to read anymore. It's only a small article, but many people will read it, and it is tearing down the wall he has tried to built for himself; of course, it's not true; Rita Skeeter over exaggarates everything, he probably gives a third of his paycheck to the Factionless, if that, and, he's in Abnegation, so he wouldn't give everything to the Factionless as he has a family to provide for. It's an outrage.

I eat the rest of my toast, and get up. "I better go," I say quietly, carrying my bowl over to the sink. My Father nods, his eyes following me.

"Good luck today," he tells me, staring at me with dark brown eyes that I possess. They suit him much more than they suit me.

"Thanks," I reply. I call out goodbye to my Mother, hear her echo of a reply, then I open the front door and venture out into the open air.

-8-

The Test is after lunch. It always is. The morning went quicker than I had hoped, advanced math and english speeding past like the trains the Dauntless ride. I shiver as I walk into the cafeteria, and take a seat in one of the long tables that are spaced around the room; Terry Boot, a fellow Erudite, sits next to me, and somehow his presence comforts me, but only slightly. They begin calling out names in groups; two of each faction at a time; Terry is one of the first. I watch his body dissappear into one of the testing rooms, and I squeeze my eyes shut.

Time flickers by, until there are only a handful of each faction left. I take slow, deep breaths to comfort me, but it just makes me more anxious. I flex my fingers, my teeth knawing on my bottom lip, when I finally here it; my _name._

"Hermione Granger!"

I stand up, ignoring the sick feeling in my stomach, and walk down to the exit. I feel eyes on me, but I ignore them, setting my eyes straight ahead. I reach the door, the exit, and walk through. 10 rooms greet me, and I am directed into one near the end by a Candor man; his eyes meet mine as I enter the room, and he nods at me, as if giving me good luck.

The room is white, well lit, and has a large chair in the middle. My eyes zoom around the room, finding myself in the mirror at the back; my face isn't as pale as I would have thought it would be.

An Amity women is also inside; she has bright red hair, and a pale heart shaped face, full of happiness; she seems bouncy and she bounds towards me, grinning, slightly more lively than an Amity, but happy all the same.

"Hello, you must be Hermione, right?" Her voice isn't as high as I expected.

I nod, unable to find my voice, my eyes still searching the room.

"Great, I'm Tonks, I'll be doing your test today; take a seat and I'll run you through it."

I bite back a response. _I know all about the test. I know about it._

"I'm going to give you a daydream potion," she explains, as I sit myself down on a large white chair. It's comfortable, and I rest my head back, closing my eyes. "It's been edited to make certain things appear. All that's going to happen is that your subconcious is going to act on your behalf, as it is true and gives us an insight into who you are, thus finding where you belong."

I open my eyes again and stare at her. She's got the potion in her hand now, but I don't know where she got it from.

"I'm going to watch what you do in the pensieve," she goes on. "It's been filled with a certain potion so that I can see what is happening inside your head as it happens; I will see your choices, and find out your result."

I nod, breathing heavily.

"Okay, all set?"

When I don't respond, she takes it as a yes.

"Drink."

She hands me the potion, and lifts a large bowl, the pensieve, up from under my chair; I don't remember seeing it there; where did it come from?

I tilt the small glass up, and swallow all the substance at once. At first, nothing happens; then, I feel my limbs get heavy, my eyelids flickering shut no matter how hard I try to keep them open, and finally, I give up fighting it, and let my body become still.

_My eyes open. I'm not in the room I was when they closed; how did I get here? I'm in a dark, stone chamber, lit by a single fire torch hanging on the wall. The light burns my eyes from a moment or two, as if I have just woken up and seen sunlight streaming through my window, but my eyes adjust quicker than they do of a morning._

_A single table lies ahead of me, under the flame. Three items lay on it. I step closer so I can see them. The first one is a large bronze key with runes enscribed on it. The second is a needle, small and pointy, and I resist the urge to prick my finger on it. The last object is a large, heavy looking axe; something about the blade draws me too it._

_"Pick one," someone, a man says, but I'm standing alone. Where did that voice come from?_

_I search around myself for it. No one is there._

_"Pick!" He orders, and I frown._

_"Where are you?" I call, searching, running my hands up the stone walls._

_"PICK!" _

_"WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_Suddenly, I see it; a door, a wooden door, locked at the opposite end of the chamber. I race towards it, examine it, before I realise what the objects were for; the key to unlock it, the needle to pick the lock, and the axe to knock through the door._

_I turn to go and find the key, figuring it would be the easiest, but the table has disappeared. None of the items remain._

_Confusion runs through my head. What do I do now? What do I do?_

_The light from the torch continues to shine, and then I twist and I stare at it. Fire. Fire. Fire could burn through wood, right? _

_I walk forward, and pull the firey torch from it's spot on the wall; then I turn towards the locked door, and press the flame against it; immediatly, the flame lites up the door, and I watch with glee as it burns down; it worked! It worked!_

_A hole in the wall appears where the door was, and I step through, not in the slightest bit scared, still holding the flame in my hand._

_A young woman lies on the floor, screaming, a powerful scream that makes my legs shudder. I hold the torch towards her, and see that she is bleeding from a wound in her chest._

_"Help me!" She yells, but I remain where I am, not moving, not speaking._

_"Help!" She screams again._

_How can I help? I can't help. I have nothing to help her with. There is nothing I can do._

_"Help!" She cries, tears rolling down her hollow cheeks._

_"I can't," I say quietly. "There's nothing I can do."_

_"Please," she whispers, her eyes meeting mine, but again I do nothing._

_"I can't help. Sorry."_

I jerk awake, my eyes popping open. My heart is beating fast. All I can think is thank god it's over. I look around me, and see Tonks hunched over in the corner. I watch her for a moment, waiting for her to say something, for her to turn around, to give me any indication about how I did in the test.

But she doesn't.

After a minute, I speak up. "Hi, um, hello?"

Tonks jerks round, and that's when I realise something is wrong. Her eyes are wide, full of fear mixed with confusion. She races towards me, pulls my arm hard, and pushes me through a door that I didn't even notice was there; it blended it well with the walls, it was the exact same shade of white, and there wasn't any cracks with light sweeping through.

Her grip gets stronger, and I wince at the pain she is causing in my arm. She leads me to the back of the school, where the grass is thinner and yellower. The breeze ruffles my top and I pull it down with my free hand.

"What's going on?" I ask, as we finally stop walking.

Her eyes are wide again, and I frown.

"Please tell me."

"You're results," she murmurs, taking a breath. "You had an aptitude for three factions."

My mouth drops. Three? I am suited to three factions? That doesn't make sense, it's absurd, you can't be suited to three factions.

"No, no that's- that's wrong!" I yell, and she presses a hand to my mouth.

"Shh," she whispers, taking her hand off. "And I assure you, it's possible; they call it _Divergent."_

I stand there, my hair blowing in the breeze. "Divergent?"

Tonks nods, staring at me. "You got an Aptitude for Erudite, Candor and.. and _Dauntless."_

"H-how?" I ask, my eyes as wide as hers. How on earth did I get Dauntless?

"When you used the fire to burn down the door, clearly Erudite, but also Dauntless, as the fire didn't scare you. Then when you remained calm as the sight of the wom-"

"I wasn't calm!"

"woman, another sign of Dauntless. As for Candor, you're honesty about what you could do to help her, you told her you could do nothing, and you were correct. Abnegation and Amity were ruled out when you didn't try to comfort her as she died."

"I'm not good at comforting people," I mutter, folding my arms. I'm still confused. What do I do tomorrow? What do I pick? Erudite, Candor, or Dauntless? I shudder when I think of picking Erudite. I would get on well there, I know I would, but hurting the Abnegation because of nothing? I couldn't do that. I think of Candor, being honest; I could do that, but do I want too? But the one that stands out to me is Dauntless, being young wild and free.

I swallow uneasily.

"What do I do?"

"Don't tell anyone your results; divergence is dangerous. Keep it to yourself, don't let yourself be noticed!"

I nod, panic spreading through my body.

"What about the test?"

Tonks stares at me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Like I said; _stay hidden."_

* * *

A/n: End of chp 1! Okay, so it's similar to the beginning of Divergent, but I assure you, the plot is different! It doesn't follow the full plot of Divergent, there is some HP mixed in with the plot (: Oh, and more will be explained in the next chp about how the factions came around (different to the Divergent series) and more characters will be introduced! Plus I know there are more Weasleys! (from the article) but you will discover why they aren't there soon enough :D Oh and I didn't have Hermione have an Aptitude for Abnegation or Amity because while she thinks of others and is kind, she does tend to be honest and say what she thinks, plus, I didn't want her to have the same results as Tris /: Also, I changed the age from 16 to 17 as that's how old you are when you come of age in HP (: Hermione doesn't have a wand yet, but you'll find out why in the next chp! And yeah, Voldemort is here (: he's not going to be like Jeanine! He is going to still be Voldemort alright ;) Anyway, I hope you like it! I will post chp 2 sooner than I usually would because I want to get this story started! Thanks for reading! And thanks in advance if you decide to review (:


	2. The Choosing Ceremony

A/N: Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites! It means so much to me that you actually read it! So here is another chapter (I'm uploading quickly, quicker than I would usually, because I really want to get this started! So yeah, hope you enjoy! Oh, and someone commented that I put this in the cross-over section.. if a lot of you ask about that then I will.

* * *

_-"For even Satan disguises himself as an Angel of light."-_

* * *

_The Divergent: Chapter 2: The Choosing Ceremony_

Tonks sends me home early. She can tell I'm struggling with the news. She walks me to the edge of the school gates, her hand on my back, as if steadying me. It's the sort of thing my Mother use to do when I was younger, and the thought that I'm thinking of leaving her and my Father makes my feel sick.

When we reach the gates, she takes her hand off me, and looks at me, deep into my eyes, making my feel slightly uneasy. Her red hair, not Weasley red but dark, blood red, blows in the wind, and she frowns for a moment, as if thinking something over.

"Be careful," she whispers, before walking away and leaving me standing at the gate alone. I watch her walk away, watching her red hair dissappear from view, until I turn my head, and look out at the world in front of me.

I walk home slowly. I don't get the bus like I usually would; walking calms me down in a way I can't explain, the cool air soothing my throbbing head. I kick stones as I walk, concentrating on the way they move, the way they bounce on the ground. One skips three times, finally stopping when it hits a bin at the corner of the street. It's black and jagged, and looks like coal; the Dauntless stone. I swallow and walk past it without looking back.

Overall, it's takes me around 45 minutes to walk from the school to my house. I use routes which I know the Factionless avoid. I don't like seeing the Factionless. Not because I'm scared of them, but because each time I stare at their shallow faces, wide eyes, and ghostly smiles, my body is filled with guilt for what each Faction has done to them, and I can't handle it. And that isn't brave, is it? So how did I get Dauntless?

I reach my road, and turn down the familiar street, the tall stone houses, the neatly cut bushes, and I feel as if I am at home here. It is my home. It always will be my home, but do I want it to be? I'm not entirely sure. I don't know what I want. My body says Dauntless stands out, but I don't feel very brave. Am I brave? Am I fearless? I don't know.

I reach my house, and I walk up the pathway; I'm home around the same time I usually am if I had taken the bus, so I won't have to explain why I left school early. I'm not allowed to discuss it, and to be honest, even if I could, I wouldn't. Tonks told me Divergence is dangerous, and I don't want my parents being scared of me.

I knock on the door, and wait a few minutes before it opens, revealing my Father. He's wearing his glasses; he doesn't need to wear them, most Erudite don't need them, but glasses are said to make you look more clever or something; I don't understand. My Father hates wearing glasses, but he wears them to avoid confrontation with Riddle, which is strange seeing as Riddle never wears glasses.

"Hello dear," he says, stepping to the side so I can enter. I walk through, pulling off my shoes and putting them into the shoe rack.

"Hello," I reply, as I take off my jumper and hang it up. I can't help but wonder if I will ever wear blue again after tomorrow.

He looks at me for a moment, as if examining me, analyzing my mood; it's an old habbit of his that he has never been able to shake off. It's the Erudite in him. I've never been like that. I would rather ask how someone is then analyze their body-language and try to figure out it for myself. It's what most Erudite's do, take the harder, research route, than go straight up and ask; maybe that shows there is Candor in me, that I ask and speak what I want to find out. I'm not sure.

"Did it.." he trails off. He's not supposed to ask me how it went, so I know why he didn't finish the sentence. If Riddle did have cameras and questioned him about it, he could easily say it what something else. But I know what he means. He obviously means the test.

I don't say anything. I just nod. Even if I could say anything, I would just nod. He can take it in whatever way he wants.

He stares at me, not speaking. Then he nods as well, and pulls me into his arms, wrapping me up against him. He hugs me often, but not like this. This is new. It's longlasting and warm and the sort of hug you give to someone who is going away for a very longtime.. does he know I'm thinking about leaving them? He must. He's giving me a goodbye hug, and he wouldn't be giving me one if I was staying.

I wrap my arms tighter around him, burrying my head into his neck. I squeeze my eyes shut when I feel warm tears stinging in my eyes, and take deep breaths, breathing in the scent of my Father. "I love you," I whisper, barely audible.

He chuckles slightly. "I love you too."

He pulls away, and kisses my forehead, similiar to how my Mother did this morning. His skin is prickley, and I pull away, grimacing.

"You need a shave," I tell him, wrinkling my nose. He laughs, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and walking me into the kitchen.

"Just like your Mother," he murmurs, and the comment makes me smile, and for a moment, my results are out of my mind; then they come back, and I wince, as they seem worse than they did before.

My Father makes us both a drink, a cup of lemon tea, and I sit down at the table; he drops into the seat beside me, picking up a book called 'Potions and Serums', and opening it.

"Why have you got that?" I ask, staring at it. He doesn't study Potions or Serums as a job. He studies the body, the way it works, the way it reacts, the reason it dies.

"Just some background reading," he replies, taking a sip of his tea. He's good at lying. Most people would fall for it, accept his answer and move on. But I know he's lying. I can see it in his eyes, the way his fingers froze, just for a _second _as I asked. I frown at him, but he doesn't see. He's keeping something from me. And it must be something important because he never lies to me. Never.

"Okay," I reply, sounding convincing; it works, as he gives me a smile, and doesn't look at all suspicous.

After I have finished my tea, I pick myself up and exit the kitchen. My Father doesn't look up, he's too lost in his book. I walk up the stairs, reaching the landing, then enter the first door on the right, my room.

I walk over to my book shelf; it's full up with books, all non-fiction, as in Erudite we are only allowed axcess to factual books; fiction books are seen as a waste of time and paper, as they do not provide you with any real information, but made up facts; I have only one fictional book, the fairytale Cinderella, which is hidden in my pillow case. My Mother gave it to me, but I am unsure of where she got it.

I pull out a red hard-back book. I got it a few years strictly for this purpose; I have never read it. I have been saving it for the night before my choosing ceremony; it's called; The History of The Factions.

Of course, I know the history of the Factions; we have learnt about it several times at school. But right now, before I make my decision, I need to grasp as much information as I can.

I open the book. The first page is in the introduction. It reads:

_History of the Factions: An Introduction_

_Around 4 centuries ago, across the land of which we know possess, a distructive and life-changing war occured. It is known as 'The War Of Peace' due to the peace that was fulfilled after the war was over. _

_The war was caused by the Goblins. Goroak the Great Goblin believed the Goblin's should have more power than they possessed, more than the Wizards. However, Goroak was a very clever Goblin, and wasn't planning to do much fighting himself. He concieved a terrible plan, which unfortunately, worked. He drove society apart, turning Witches and Wizards against eachother, and while everyone was fighting their friends, their allies, Goroak touch this as an oppurtunity to show how Wizards and Witches were uncontrolled and had no right to own the land and have power._

_But, their was something he didn't know. Someone knew about his plan. Karinus the Kind, an old Witch, had watched the Goblins for centuries, and knew that the fighting between people was of their doing. So, she organised a meeting; the people had divided themselves into five large groups, and she called one from each of them to talk about the Goblins. Once she had explained, each of them had a different view._

_"We should study them," one Wizard said. "See if we can control them."_

_"We should just kill them," another said. "We're stronger."_

_"No, we should put them on trial!" One argued. "See what they know!"_

_"Or, we could care for them," a witch suggested. "If we had cared for them before, this wouldn't be happening."_

_"We need to restore peace. Offer something to them and in return, they back down."_

_Kariunus listened to all of the arguments, and couldn't help but notice how society had reacted to the war; they had seperated themselves based on their personality; the Intelligent, the Brave, the Honest, the Selfless, the Peaceful.. it was extraordinary. _

_She spoke to them of and suggested they all agree on something; days went on and finally they all agreed. Either the Goblins backed down, or they were banished from the land. Of course the Goblins refused, so using power (yet no killing) they drove the Goblins out, and then set up a giant fence, charmed with magic to keep out evil, and the Goblins have not been seen since._

_However, the people wanted to stay in their groups, as they believed in was structured, and much more organised. Together, they set out what each of the five groups, Factions, would do in order to help in society. The Selfless, who called themselves Abnegation, were to run the Government, as they were considered the ones to think most about what the public would want; the Smart, known as Erudite, were to find out information and study the body; they were to produce the information for the Abnegation to make decisions on. The Honest, Candor, were to run the trials that were sent to court, and use their honesty to find the best way forward. The Peaceful, known as Amity, were to farm the land and produce the crops that were needed. And the Brave, the Dauntless, were to protect the fence and run the police force. _

_And since then, we have all lived in harmony. The choosing ceremony allows each of age wizard and witch the ability to find where they belong, and contribute to the society in the best way they can._

I finish the introduction. It's funny, I think, how a structured system, designed to keep peace and keep everyone get along, is now causing the opposite. The Erudite want to run the Government, and are trying to force it out of the Abnegation's hands. Of course, the Abnegation aren't retaliating, but it's against their beliefs to. I feel sorry for them.

I close the book, and put it on my bedside table. I don't read anymore. I read what I wanted to, and it hasn't helped. What I would I have done with the Goblins? I would have given them equal rights, I know I would have, but how? I didn't get an aptitude for Abnegation, but then again, that was only based on the fact I didn't comfort a women when she was dying? I would have in real life, I would have, right?

I sigh, closing my eyes, and leaning my head back. Tomorrow I have to make a decision, and I have no idea what I am going to do.

-8-

At the choosing ceremony, when your name is called, you first have to get your wand; you're not allowed a wand until your choosing ceremony because our society doesn't believe in underage magic anymore, and believes that everyone should start at the beginning. Of course, in Erudite, you're taught about spells and their uses and what spell does what before your of age; we're not supposed to learn anything, but no one knows, and technically, we're not doing anything illegall because we don't have a wand.

You get your wand from an old Amity man called Ollivander. He's the only wand-maker in our society at the moment. After you have got your wand, you turn to the five bowls in front of you, each filled with something different: water for Erudite, Glass for Candor, grey Pebbles for Abnegation, Earth for Amity and lit coals for Dauntless. You point your wand at one, pressing your wand into the substance, until your wand glows red and then your faction is called out to the rest of the crowd. It sounds simple, but it's very scary.

We travel to the choosing ceremony by bus. I'm very nervous. My stomach twists and churns. I take deep breaths to keep myself from throwing up.

I'm wearing my Erudite clothes, but I'm unsure if I will wear them again after today. I pull at the thread of my jeans, pulling and pulling, until my Mother notices me and grabs my hand, stopping me. Her hand is cool and I squeeze it, before looking up at her and meeting her eyes. She gives me a soft smile, a comfortable one, before leaning close to my ear.

"I have something for you," she whispers.

She pulls back and I watch as she looks around, before pulling something out of her pocket; a dark blue and black bracelet, that looks like the ones that girls give to eachother to show their friendship; it's a friendship bracelet.

I gingerly take it from her, slipping it onto my left wrist. It's softer than I imagined and fits me perfectly. I stroke it slightly, before looking up at her.

"Thank you," I whisper, leaning into her.

She kisses my forehead. "I love you, no matter what."

When we arrive, everyone gets off. I look up at the tall round building and shudder. When I leave here, everything will be different. Everything will have changed. In what way, I don't know.

We get into an elevator, and it surges upward. I look out of the glass, watching the ground dissappear before me, and I feel sick. I bit my tongue to stop myself from vomiting.

We get into stands. The Erudite sit on the far left, next to the Amity. Usually we sit next to the Abnegation, but it seems that we can't be trusted this year. My Father walks a few rows down, picking a row three away from the front. He drops into a seat, and I sit in beside him, my Mother taking the seat on my left.

It takes around 10 minutes for everyone to arrive and sit comfortably. This year, Erudite is hosting the Choosing Ceremony, welcoming everyone and then proceeding to call out the names. That means Riddle will be doing it. I would have rather it had been someone else, not him.

Eventually, Riddle takes to the stage. He's wearing blue robes, darker than my clothes, and his eyes look around the room. His eyes are dark, black, but every now and then, I swear they burn red. I don't know if anyone else notices it. His skin is pale, very pale, paler than mine. His hair is dark brown, but it's fading. His long fingers stroke his wand; he stares out at all of us, smiling, or rather, sneering.

Everyone goes silent, and Riddle opens his mouth.

"Welcome," he whispers. The words slithers out of his mouth. "Welcome to the choosing ceremony. Our wizards and witches are now of age, ready to find their place in society."

He pauses, and I shiver. My heart rate increases.

"467 years ago, there was a war, a war that brought us peace. During the war, we subconciously divided ourselves into five groups, five _Factions. _Those who valued intelligence and the ability to analyze information thoroughly fromed Erudite."

He looks over to us, and for a moment, I feel his dark eyes on me; I shift in my seat.

"Those who valued bravery and the ability to stay strong in tough situations formed Dauntless." His eyes go to the opposite end of the room, where a few of the Dauntless cheer. I can't help but allow my eyes to travel to them. Black clothed, tattooed, pierced. I imagine myself as one of them, looking after the people, looking after my Parents.. looking after my _parents._

"Those who valued honesty and the ability to be un-ashamed of the truth formed Candor." The Candors, dressed in white, nodded to eachother grinning.

"Those who valued peace and the ability to not result to violence formed Amity." The Amity next to me sway their arms, making the peace sign with their two fingers.

"And finally, those who vauled being selfless and the ability to help others.. formed _Abnegation." _He says Abnegation in a sort of sneer, but the Abnegation do nothing. I see Arthur Weasley, his mouth in a straight line.. does he have a son or daughter choosing today? I don't know how old he's children are.

"Together, we have kept the peace in our society, each doing our roles as we should. We have all produced some amazing witches and wizards. Now, it is your turn to choose where you belong."

He looks around at all the young teenagers in the room. "Finding where you belong is the key to helping your society. And remember," he says, holding up his hand. "Faction before blood."

_"Faction before blood," _we all repeat, although to me it seems like a horrid lie. I look at my mouther, and she mouths our motto, _blood before faction. _

It starts. Ollivander goes up onto the stage, carrying his briefcase full up with wands. He lays it on the table behind Riddle, which holds the 5 bowls filled with water, glass, grey pebbles, earth and flaming coals.

"Hannah Abbott."

An Amity girl steps forward. Ollivander takes to her quietly. He hands her a wand. He nods happily at her, and she turns to the bowls. She puts her wand in one, and red sparks appear.

"Amity!"

The Amity cheer as she goes and sits down next to them.

"Susan Bones!"

The cycle repeats. Susan picks Abnegation, the faction she came from.

"Terry Boot!" Terry walks down from beside me. I give him a smile, and he nods, before reaching the stage. He tries out one or two wands before finding the right one. He twists to the bowls, and picks.

"Erudite!"

I knew he would pick Erudite; he belongs here.

"Lavender Brown!"

Lavender is the first person to switch Factions; she was from Amity, but picked Candor. The Candors seem very happy. Do I belong with them?

Michael Corner picks Erudite; he's best-friend's with Terry Boot, they both study in the library together, I've seen them.

More and more make their way onto the stage, but my mind begins to go blank. It's getting closer to G. Closer and closer. My fingers play with the bracelet on my wrist, my heart beating a mile a minute. What do I choose? What do I do?!

"Hermione Granger!"

My breath hitches. I stand up, my knees trembling. I walk slwoly. My Father squeezes my fingers for a second as I stand, but they are gone before I could even register them.

I walk slowly towards the stage. I see Riddle watching me, and it makes me shiver.

I climb the steps, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"Hello dear," old Ollivander says quietly when I reach him.

"Hi," I whisper.

He smiles at me, before pulling out a long thin box, with gold writing on it, saying _Ollivanders._

"93/4 inches, Willow, and unicorn hair," he tells me, opening the box. He hands it to me. It's cold, and feels stiff, and it can't be right as he takes it quickly off me.

"No,no, no, let's try this.. _ahh."_

He takes out another box, this one red.

"103/4 inches, Vine wood, Dragon-heartstring," he says, extending his arm and handing me the wand.

It's the one. The wand is warm, and it feels as if it belongs in my hand. It gives a little twitch, and Ollivander beams at me.

"That's the one! That's the one!"

I smile, before taking a breath, and turning around.

This was the bit I was worried about. Picking my Faction. Where do I go?

The water glistens, the glass showing my reflection. The sizzling coals burn, and my eyes are fixed on them. The fire stands out. But am I brave enough for Dauntless? I got it in my test, that has to count for something right?

My eyes find the Abnegation pebbles. I feel selfless, but I didn't get an Aptitude for it. My heart tells me Dauntless, but my brain keeps coming back to Abnegation.

I shiver. "Follow your heart," my Mother always told me. "But remember, your brain has it's moments."

I decide.

I press my wand into the bowl.

My wand sends up red sparks.

Riddle calls out, "DAUNTLESS!"

* * *

End of chp 2. Yeah she picked Dauntless. I do think Hermione is very brave, and I think she values bravery a lot.. afterall, she wanted to be in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw, right? Also, don't worry, Ron comes in the next chapter ;) I hope you enjoyed it! And thanks in advance if you review :) And like I said, don't think this is going to go exactly like Tris and that just because she picked the same faction! The plot is not the same (: There is a lot of hp mixed in, I assure you! Also, can anyone guess who the two instructors will be? I don't think you will guess, but hey :D if you get it right, I will dedicate a chapter to you.. I know it's not something big but ehh, I can't give you a real prize, can I? I will give you a clue.. one is horrible, one is nice (: We have to have a horrible one! :D ily guys thanks for reading!

-PotterTheDivergent


End file.
